warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Storm Bolter
RE: Libelous Emails Storm Bolter, I'm confused...what are you talking about? Algrim Whitefang (talk) 16:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang :Not quite sure why your bringing up an old issue. This was hashed out awhile ago. If you have any further questions or comments, I would talk to the lead admin, Montonius. The issues with Sturmkrieg is old news. We're done beating this 'dead horse,' so-to-speak. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 16:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang ::Ok, that's understandable. If you didn't want to bring up an old issue, than I see why you may have removed the content from your talk page. No hard feelings if that's the case. :) Storm Bolter (talk) 17:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Harrassment Storm Bolter, Once again, this issue is a 'dead issue.' Your continued messages on my Talk Page constitute harassment. Any unwanted insulting language or verbal harassment of any kind directed from one editor to another or to an Administrator on the Talk Pages or other public pages of the wiki will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the wiki by the Administrators against the offending editor. This is a one-strike policy with no appeal; certain types of behaviour are simply not tolerated. Please cease and desist. You have been warned. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 16:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang :I understand. I won't revert edits on your talk page. Storm Bolter (talk) 17:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Facebook Posts BTW, I don't know if you are a friend of Sturmkrieg or not, but those Facebook pic links you put up, have nothing to do with either Montonius or myself. We never made any libelous remarks or pics about Sturmkrieg or his personal beliefs. His supposed bad behavior was brought to our attention through a Lead Admin of another wiki altogether. If you still take issue to what was supposedly said (libelous emails), then please take it up with Montonius, as I am completely confused as to what issue you are taking with the Sturmkrieg situation. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 17:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang :We aren't working for them. We're a separate organization. We're fully aware of what has been going on. You said who sent the email to you in your post to Montonius that you told him to delete. The bad behavior that you reference is the libel in the email that you sent. The fact is that you sent the email, and that email was libelous. Sturmkrieg wouldn't sue if the knew since they're a non commercial project and can't be awarded any damages, but you would still be responsible, as a simple search would have revealed the claims to be completely libelous. Storm Bolter (talk) 17:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Montonius page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here!